


Yamaguchi's Art of Over Thinking

by Raichi_Lumi



Series: Tsukkiyama Week 2020 (≧◡≦) ♡ [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Over thinker Yamaguchi, Supportive Tsukishima Kei, Tsukkiyama Week, Yamaguchi Over Thinks, like a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raichi_Lumi/pseuds/Raichi_Lumi
Summary: Yamaguchi worries a lot and once he gets an idea stuck in his head, he blows it out of proportion. Hinata, Kageyama, Nishinoya and Tanaka bring up the idea that him and Tsukki aren't dating, making Yamaguchi jump to the idea that Tsukishima doesn't love him.or, Yamaguchi believes Tsukki doesn't love him but Tsukishima proves otherwiseTsukkiyama Week 2020 - Day one: Kiss / Affection
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Tsukkiyama Week 2020 (≧◡≦) ♡ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891531
Kudos: 106
Collections: TsukkiYama Week 2020





	Yamaguchi's Art of Over Thinking

"Maybe they're not actually dating?" Kageyama questioned quietly, packing his shirt away in his volleyball bag. It was the end of the day and most of the team had left, leaving half of the first years and all of the second years.

"No, I asked Yamaguchi and he said they've been dating for a few months," Hinata responded, struggling to put on his shoe as he stood on one foot.

Their conversation pulled in the attention of Tanaka and Nishinoya, while Ennoshita tried to pull them away.

"What are you guys talking about?" Noya exclaimed, making Hinata jump and fall over. Tanaka snickered as Ennoshita sighed, waving to Kinoshita and Narita as they left.

"Well we started wondering if Yamaguchi is just dating Tsukishima because he follows him around everywhere." Kageyama explained, causing Ennoshita to speak up.

"Why would you say that, they seem fine to me."

Hinata popped his head up, recovering from his fall. "Just think about it. Tsukishima is always mean to Yamaguchi, telling him to shut up and every time we walk home, Tsukishima wears his headphones and completely ignores everyone including Yama! I just wanna make sure he's not gonna break Yamaguchi's heart," Hinata told them, earning an agreeing nod from Nishinoya and Tanaka. 

"Yeah, we don't want our kouhai's heart to be broken!" Tanaka yelled, earning a scowl from Ennoshita.

"You know this is nothing to worry about. They've been friends forever, I think they both look after each other," Ennoshita said, trying to be the voice of reason. 

"But we don't know that! We should ask Yamaguchi tomorrow!" Nishinoya declared, small "yeah!"s coming from everyone else.

"This is completely stupid," Ennoshita grumbled, following the group as they left the club room to walk home. 

* * *

It was the next day and Hinata waited with Nishinoya and Tanaka during lunch to try to catch Yamaguchi without Tsukishima. The trio had been waiting under a tree, eating their lunches while watching the duo on the stairs. A shadow lurked over Hinata and he turned around to find Kageyama holding a box of milk.

"Did you guys talk to him yet?" The setter asked, sitting down with the group.

"Nope, those two really don't leave each other alone," Tanaka said, huffing out a breath as he ate a rice ball. The four of them sat and talked, mostly about volleyball before Hinata shut them up, pointing to the stairs. As they averted their eyes, now only Yamaguchi sat there, drinking from his water bottle as he tapped his feet on the concrete.

"Let's go!" Nishinoya whisper yelled as the four of them were on the move. As they moved closer, Yamaguchi spotted them and waved, smiling as he did.

"Hey guys," He said, welcoming them as they sat down around him. A slight pang of guilt ran through Hinata as he thought of what they were doing. They were literally going to ask Yamaguchi if his boyfriend loved him or not. What if they broke his heart by asking? 

"Um-," Kageyama stuttered , obviously feeling the same guilt that Hinata felt. The black haired first year faced his upperclassmen, completely unsure about how to ask.

"So where's Tsukishima?" Tanaka questioned, catching onto the pause in Kageyama's sentence. Yamaguchi's eyes widened as he looked down, watching as he picked at his fingers.

"Tsukki had a girl that wanted to confess to him so he left a little while ago to go talk to her," Yamaguchi told them, mumbling his words a bit.

"Doesn't that girl know that you and Saltyshima are dating?" Hinata asked, sitting right next to Yamaguchi and trying to look at his face. 

"Well Tsukki never really told anyone," Yamaguchi said out loud, making it seem really bad. He choked on his words and immediately spoke again. "I don't mean it in a bad way! He's just not prone on telling anyone!" He turned his head to see Hinata wearing a sad, empathetic expression. Yamaguchi felt his chest tighten as he processed what was happening. 

"Are you guys really dating?" Nishinoya asked, completely insensitive and not reading the atmosphere. Hinata darted his head to the shorter boy, almost yelling at him.

"I mean, I'm pretty sure I'm just clingy and Tsukki will eventually realize he doesn't love me," Yamaguchi spilled, his words now making everyone regret their decision. The knot in Yamaguchi's chest tightened as he thought more and more about what they had been asking about.

What if he was holding Tsukki back from getting a girlfriend?

What if he was holding Tsukki back from being happy?

"What's happening here?" A voice boomed over them making all five of them look up at the tall blonde that loomed over them.

"Oh, Tsukishima!" Hinata exclaimed, making Tsukki look at him. He glared at his fellow middle blocker before his eyes drifted over to his boyfriend. His heart ached when he saw his face and how he was picking at his fingers. Without a moment to spare, he motioned his head for them to leave. 

"Let's go Yamaguchi," was the only thing Tsukishima said before walking off, Yamaguchi jumping up to follow. His hands scrambled for his water bottle and bento box before he waved as he left the group, his chest loosening as tears brimmed his eyes. What if what they said was true? Is he really just clingy?

As Tadashi slowly turned the corner, Tsukishima stood there with his arms open.

"Tsukki?" Yamaguchi questioned, unsure of what was happened, making Tsukishima scoff and move forward, trapping Yamaguchi in a hug. Yamaguchi didn't know what to say or do as Tsukishima leaned into his ear.

"I know they made you uncomfortable back there. You don't have to tell me what happened but we have ten minutes before class, so feel free to cry," He whispered, his voice comforting and warm, the voice that Tsukki only used in private with Yamaguchi.

Feeling an immediate rush of security, the pinch server hugged him back, tears silently running down his face as they stood there, no questions being asked.

* * *

It was the end of the day and Yamaguchi followed Tsukki as they left school. 

There was no volleyball practice today due to the third years having to study for finals, which Tadashi was grateful for. He was rather tired from everything that happened today and just wanted to go curl up in his bed and sleep. He wouldn't mind if Tsukki joined him but didn't want to bring it up and bother him. He huffed out a breath, pushing the idea away from his mind as Tsukishima side eyed him, wondering what he was huffing about.

"What's the matter Yamaguchi?" Tsukki asked, pulling his headphones down to around his neck. Yamaguchi wanted to tell him he's sorry for being clingy. He's sorry he's not making Tsukki happy but he just smiled, ignoring what his head told him.

"Nothing Tsukki, why do you ask?" The boy said, a nervous chuckle at the end of his sentence. What if Tsukki knew he was lying? Would he breakup with him?

"Well, I heard what you said today with the four idiots." 

The words shattered his mind, making it go on overdrive to form an explanation. "Well, I just figured that they might be right because I'm clingy and everything," Yamaguchi began to say, his words rushed and his hands quivering, forcing the two to stop walking.

"Yamaguchi-" Tsukishima tried to say, getting covered over by Yamaguchi's words.

"And I'm probably holding you back from getting a girlfriend because I'm always with you."

"Yamaguchi-"

"And because anyone would make you happier then me."

"Wait, stop-"

"Why would you even love me? I'm not talented or pretty, I doubt you-," The shorter boy began, only to be cut off with a hand holding his face and lips softly pressed up against his. His active brain mellowed out as he focused on what was happening. Tsukishima Kei was kissing him.

The short moment stopped when Tsukki pulled away, finally getting Yamaguchi to stop his overthinking.

"Tadashi," Tsukki said, the use of Yamaguchi's full name making butterflies swarm his stomach as his face and ears warm up. Though, it wasn't that embarrassing due to Tsukishima's blushed over face. "I know I don't like to show it, but I'm happiest when I'm with you, so don't you ever doubt that I love you, because I do. You're my whole world and I would do anything for you, so please don't cry because you doubt I love you again." His words were a little rushed, which made Yamaguchi genuinely smile. 

"Okay?" Tsukki mumbled, pointing his face in the other direction so Tadashi couldn't see his blush, ultimately failing because his ears were as red as his cheeks. 

Yama chuckled and repeated him. "Okay Kei."

Tsukishima's heart thumped as Yamaguchi took his hand, grinning brightly as Kei tried to cover his face of blush with his other hand. The two walked hand in hand all the way home, both of the boy's chests pounding as they couldn't be happier. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, Tsukkiyama week is beginning!!! ☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆
> 
> I'm excited to read everyones stories so please don't be afraid to participate!! The prompts are on Tsukkiyama Week 2020's Twitter.  
> Cya'll tomorrow for domestic / roommates / neighbors, day!!! 。。。ミヽ(。＞＜)ノ


End file.
